Second Risk Civil War (Jan 31)
The 'Second Risk Civil War of January 31 '''was a conflict in the Riskord between the White Army of ZhukovHelmand, The Republicans of EPI_CKE, The Blacks of giantslenderman1, The Reds of DunkerofAll, and a Bunch of other factions in Belligerents. First Phase The Beginning The Civil War began when ''TP gmod posted a picture of an Anarchist flag at 4:06 PM EST on the Riskord telling people to join his anti-administration revolution in which he was joined by Emperprise and xAzura until stopping under fear of a mute. The Conflict Begins xAzura however refused to step down and went back under his original profile attacking Zhukov in #general and calling for more promotions of Participants. In the middle of this Emperprise switched sides as always and started spamming in favor of Zhukov. Also in the midst of this NathanHelmand was changing his name and was spammed over what to change it to. Red Gains The Fighting continued with several battles with the Red Army winning at the battle of Mitsuhito River and the riskorian woods and propaganda being spread wild in #general. However, Zhukov and the White Army stopped the Reds at Zhukovgrad. A charge against the Participants was halted when Red Army forces defeated the charge of the willing. The Reds began shelling Zhukovgrad again. In the midst of the war, Johnsony announced his support of Zhukov giving them a major moral bonus. Zhukovist Re-Offensive The Zhukovists began a bombing raid on Rebel-controlled Mitsuhito River having minimal affect due to Rebel AA. General Dunker would attack the defences of Zhukovgrad half a hour later after the initial attack. Acoldsnap then intervened declaring the Hitos and Helmands dissolved but was mostly ignored. The rebels bombarded Zhukovgrad destroying most of it but the Zhukovists broke out of the encirclement that the rebels had put upon them. Collapse of Red Forces After the Zhukovists broke out Acoldsnap joined Zhukov making Norway the new Italy. The Zhukovists won a siege against the participants led by xAzura pushing them back to Mitsuhito River. An ambush by the reds failed with the Zhukovists holding the line. The Zhukovists moved on to Laketown recapturing the city. giantslenderman1 declared a revitalized Black Army but was ignored for being a participant. The Whites moved on to capture Mitsuhito River once more and decimated the Rebel's industrial capacity in a raid. The Reds tried to stop them crossing the river but were defeated once more. The Zhukovists defeated the Reds in a final offensive crushing the opposition that had warred them for a solid 2 hours at 5:56 PM EST. Second Phase The Black Army After their defeat, the former Red Army sided with the Anarchist Blacks. At 6:12 PM, The Black Army attacked the Zhukovists after regathering their strength. This attack was repulsed and the Zhukovists held their ground. The Black Army held their ground after not attacking the Zhukovists. Participant elvir13 declared a Moscow Republic and the Blacks quickly moved upon them, defeating them and taking elvir hostage. Black Army Continued The Zhukovists counter-attacked at 6:21, defeating the Black Army and capturing elvir in the process. elvir escaped and captured Kiev, trying to attack the Black Army at Giantslendergrad but failing 3 times. After this happened, EPI_CKE jumped into it and declared a Third Risk Republic at 6:27 PM EST and called people in the Riskord to Arms. Precastle declared his support and the Republicans began to attack the blacks. elvir's Ukrainians defeated the Blacks in a suprise battle. The war is now to be described as a rapey threesome. The Zhucc strikes back Zhukov attacked the Blacks and the Republicans, winning against both. In the midst of this, a sex tape was released between superninja76 and zhucc. Zhukovists are now holding their ground but the Riskord is violent as fuck right now. Immediately after, the Republicans won against Zhukov at the battle of the tiber river, assraping zhukov with a 62% casualty rate among White Forces. A Ceasefire giantslenderman and zhucc negotiated a truce at 6:38 PM EST. However, the Republicans kept their assualt up and at 6:41 PM defeated the newly-formed Second Red Army led by DunkerofAll with a 39% loss rate with the Soviets. The Soviets then moved on and attacked superninja76 (zhukov's husband)'s army winning with the Whites having a 22% loss rate and the Soviets moving on to Zhukovgrad. The Republicans kept pushing against the soviets with another battle now with a 9% loss rate among Red Soldiers. Continued Offensives The Black Army suprise attacked the Republicans at 6:47 PM EST, however losing with a 21% casualty rate upon the Blacks. The Reds then gangbanged the Republicans, winning with a 10% loss rate among Republican forces. However, the Republicans striked back at the battle of the tiber against the Soviets. The Soviets went on to capture Zhukovgrad with a 10% death rate among Zhukovists but then the Republicans suprise raped the Blacks with 19% of their forces dying in battle. The Third Phase This shit is getting old At 6:54 PM, Trusted Participant cisalpine declared his allegiance to EPI's 3rd Risk Republic. This did not help as the Blacks re-attacked the Republicans moments later and won with a 32% death rate for Republicans in the battle. After several consecutive losses, the Republicans reteated on Consul EPI_CKE's orders. However, Precastle's army came back and defeated the Blacks with a 25% death rate for Black Forces in the battle. What the fuck have i got myself Into? The Blacks suddenly came back with a Phyrric at 6% loss rate for Republicans. Zhukovgrad was held after 3 battles but republicans are keeping up the offensive. Finally this shit is calming down At 7:00 PM EST, after 2 hours and 54 minutes of fighting, The Republicans, Blacks and Reds agreed to a ceasefire signed at Mitsuhito Creek, Ending hostilities until further notice. However, Zhukovgrad is still under defacto siege and is being rebuilt by DunkerofAll, now renamed to Dunkersgrad. Not Again you retards The Republicans suprised attacked Dunkersgrad at 7:03, however losing by a margin of 3%. Immediately after the AnCaps attacked the Republicans. Meanwhile, the Republicans attacked again this time destroying Red defences with a 44% victory margin, breaking through city walls. However, the Reds forced them out once again but the Republicans stood their ground outside, preparing for another attack. The Republicans decimated the perimeter of Dunkersgrad while continuing the siege. It has finally Ended At 7:08 PM EST, Super did a big gay nut all over the forces, ending the war by turning everyone including himself into homosexuals. The End. Category:Emperprise's Works